1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus that includes a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid and to a wiping method. Particularly, the invention relates to an ink jet type recording apparatus that ejects ink as a liquid and to a wiping method for an ink ejecting head of the ink jet type recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
A known liquid ejecting apparatus that ejects a liquid to an ejection target medium is an ink jet type recording apparatus that performs printing on an ejection target medium (recording target medium), such as paper or a recording sheet, by discharging ink as a liquid.
An ink jet type recording head mounted in an ink jet type recording apparatus as mentioned above discharges ink as ink droplets from nozzles; therefore, ink adheres to the vicinity of a nozzle or adhered ink increases in viscosity, leading to a problem of unstable directions of discharge of ink droplets or a problem of occurrence of incomplete discharge of ink, such as an ink droplet failing to be discharged.
Therefore, a technology of cleaning a nozzle surface of an ink jet type recording head which is provided with nozzles by wiping the nozzle surface with a wiper (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-171294) has been proposed.
However, if the wiping of the nozzle surface leaves unwiped spots, there arises a problem that an ejection target medium comes into contact with the unwiped ink and becomes stained or a problem that unwiped spots accumulate fuzz and then ink retained by fuzz drops onto an ejection target medium at an unpredicted time and stains the ejection target medium.
Still another problem is that if the wiper is formed to have such a size as to entirely cover the nozzle surface, the apparatus increases in size. Incidentally, even in the case where a wiper having such a size as to cover the entire nozzle surface is provided, if one movement of the wiper relative to the nozzle surface does not wipe the entire nozzle surface, unwiped spots accumulate fuzz or ink, leading to the staining of the ejection target medium, similarly to the foregoing problems.
Note that such problems occur with not only ink jet type recording apparatuses but also liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject a liquid other than ink.